Promesas Rotas
by Suzuna87
Summary: Shinichi y Ran viven juntos en un piso de Osaka, Tokio, desde que los padres de Ran decidieron volver a vivir juntos. Hace ya unos años, Shinichi y Ran tuvieron un "problemilla de detectives" en el cual Ran casi pierde la vida, por ello Shinichi le juró a


Los personajes de éste fic pertenecen a GOSHO AYAMA, dibujante de la serie original de DETECTIVE CONAN. La historia es totalmente inventada de mi imaginación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Ciudad de Tokyo, 8:45 de la mañana)

- Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Hay alguien en el suelo!!!!!!!! –

- Llamad a una ambulancia y a la policía, deprisa

- Ninooooooooo,ninoooooooooooooo- se oyen las sirenas

Llegan dos coches de policía, y una ambulancia. De uno de los coches de policía sale un hombre arropado con una larga gabardina, de color marrón claro. El hombre, regordete y con bigote, sale apurado del coche, y observa la víctima estirada en el suelo.

La gente se acerca a su alrededor para ver lo sucedido, a pesar de que los policías intentan apartar a la gente. La víctima tiene un cuchillo clavado en la espalda, y la sangre se extiende a lo largo del cuerpo. El inspector Megrer, saca de su bolsillo un teléfono móvil:

- Éste es, sin duda, un caso más para el joven detective

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Osaka)

- Venga, Shinichi que llegaremos tarde a la Uni!!!

- Un momento, no encuentro la corbata del uniforme!!!!

- Has mirado en su sitio, en el armario???

- Poz no �U

El joven se dirige a la habitación que comparten él y Ran.

Hace ya unos años, que Cogoro (el padre de Ran) decidió volver con su esposa (la madre de Ran), y cómo él y Ran ya eran mayores de edad, decidieron ir a vivir juntos en un piso de Osaka, para no molestarles en su nueva etapa de enamorados.

- Dónde estará???

- Riiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!!!! Riiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!!!

- Si?? Al habla Shinichi Kudo, en busca de la corbata perdida,

- � Kudo??

- Inspector Megrer???? O.O

(en la calle, de camino a la universidad)

- Perdona, Ran, siento haberte hecho esperar

- Es igual, pero date prisa, que no quiero volver a llegar tarde

- De acuerdo.....

- Por cierto, he oído el teléfono des de la escalera, quien era???

El chico, con la cabeza baja desvía la mirada

- ......

- Y bien???

- Nadie, un conocido

Ran, que conocía bien a Shinichi, sabía que esa expresión significaba que algo no iba bien. Todavía no sabía lo que era, pero tenia claro que lo descubriría fuera lo que fuera.

(por la tarde, en el campo de fútbol de la universidad)

- Pásala Kudo, estoy solo

- Lo siento, Heiji, pero hoy ya has metido demasiados goles, ahora ha llegado mi turno- el joven que corre por el verde campo con el balón, le da una patada y con la cabeza lo lanza a la portería.

- Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Bien hecho chicos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritan las animadoras, entre ellas Ran y Kazuha

(al cabo de un rato)

- Quien te has creído que eres??? Porque no me has pasado el balón????

- Por qué??? He marcado igualmente -

- Grrrrrrr......ahora las chicas te preferirán a ti.....me las pagaras....

- Pero que bobadas estás diciendo?? tu ya tienes a Kazuha

- Y tu a Ran �

- Es verdad, donde estará?????

- Shiiiiiiiiiniiiiiiiiiiiichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!

- Parece haberme oído �

Una muchacha de pelo largo y uniformada con el vestido de las animadoras, se lanza en los brazos del afortunado jugador.

- Bien hecho- dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla

- Bueno yo me piro tortolitos-

- Hasta luego Heiji –dicen los dos jóvenes

- Por fin te encuentro, Ran, te he estado buscando por todos sitios

- Lo siento, he estado muy ocupada

- Quería darte esto- dice el chico mientras saca dos entradas de su bolsillo – son para ver esa peli que te hacía tanta ilusión, ¿que te parece?

- Genial!!!! Eres un sol, Shinichi- dice la chica dándole un tierno beso al chico

- Son para ésta noche, que te parece si vamos a cenar algo y después vamos a ver la peli???

- Me parece estupendo- dice ilusionada Ran

(al salir de la Uni)

Shinichi i Heiji caminan de vuelta a casa

- Te parece normal?? Han preferido ir a comprar ropa, en lugar de estar con sus chicos!!!- dice Heiji enfadado (NDA: de broma :P)

- Je,je la verdad es que a mi no me importa, me muero de ganas de ver a Ran con su vestido nuevo seguro que esta muy guapa!!

- Siempre pensando en lo mismo � eres un depravado

- Aunque- dice el chico cambiando la expresión de su rostro- esta noche tengo que decirle algo importante.....

- Le vas a pedir que se case contigo?? O.o

- No todavía, no!!!- dice Shinichi sonrojado 

- Pues??? – le pregunta curioso su amigo - Ahora que lo pienso, si que es verdad que hoy parecía que estabas en las nubes durante las clases, que te pasa??

- Es que esta mañana.....cuando me levanté...-intenta decir el chico

- Te caíste de la cama!! XD–dice riendo Heiji

- No digas estupideces!!!! � 

- XD Perdona, venga ya no te interrumpo mas- dice Heiji riéndose todavía

- Esta mañana me ha llamado....-dice mirando a su amigo- el inspector Megrer-

- O.O y?

- Joder, Heiji es que no te das cuenta de lo que significa esto??? –dice Shinichi enfadado- me ha pedido que vuelva a Tokyo para resolver otro caso de asesinato

- Tranqui, no te sulfures. Claro que lo entiendo, tonto,

- El problema está en que le prometí a Ran que no volvería a resolver ningún caso

- Nunca debiste hacer aquella promesa- dice Heiji que parece haberse puesto serio de golpe- ser detective es tu sueño

- No tuve mas remedio, Heii. En ese momento......

Heiji, mira a su amigo e intenta cambiar de tema, para consolarle.

- Bueno, lo mas importante es que seas sincero contigo mismo-

- Sincero???

- A ti te apetece ir a Tokyo a resolver ese caso???

- Pero Ran.....

- Deja de pensar en Ran, por un momento!!!! Parece que no tengas nada mas en la cabeza...

El chico, se queda pensativo durante unos momentos

- Claro, que me gustaría- dice el chico- ser detective es la ilusión de mi vida

- Pues así, no "problemo", dile a Ran la verdad y seguro que lo entenderá

- Pero no puedo, Heiji!!! no te das cuenta???

Los dos chicos, se quedan en silencio durante unos momentos, mientras avanzan por la calle solitaria. Esta claro que tienen que encontrar otra solución.

- Un momento, Shinichi- dice Heiji deteniéndose de golpe

- Que te pasa ahora??

- Ran, no tiene porque saberlo- continua Heiji- dile cualquier excusa, que tu madre tiene ganas de verte, y que tienes que ir a visitarla en Tokyo..

- Ran no se lo tragaría, es demasiado lista como para comprender que quiero ir a visitar a mi madre precisamente �

- Pues ten un poco de imaginación!!! Dile que vas a ver una exposición, que vas con un grupo de clase de viaje...no se, piensa un poco....

Shinichi se queda pensando en la idea de Heiji, la verdad es que no es del todo mala, aunque le duele haber de mentir a Ran

- Si no hay otra salida.....

- Bien!! Así me gusta, que no te rindas!!- dice Heiji dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo- aunque si lo prefieres, siempre me puedo ir yo a resolver ése caso, y tu te quedas aquí con Ran – dice bromeando Heiji

- Nunca!!!!!- dice Shinichi riendo- detective de pacotilla!!

- Que me has dicho?? Ahora veras....

Los dos muchachos avanzan bromeando por la calle, mientras el sol se va poniendo poco a poco.

(en el puerto de Osaka, después de la cena)

- Buff, no puedo mas, estoy lleno – dice Shinichi

- Yo también. La cena estaba muy rica

- Me alegro de que te haya gustado- dice el chico abrazando a Ran

- Y yo me alegro de verte más animado, ésta mañana me tenías preocupada, todavía no me has dicho de quien era esa llamada...

-Veras Ran....-intenta decir Shinichi- yo....tengo que decirte algo

importante- continuó el chico desviando la mirada para no mirar a los

ojos a Ran, pues sabía que si lo hacia tendría que contarle la verdad

Heiji, lo había convencido para que contase a Ran una excusa para poder ir a Tokyo y así resolver el caso que le había ofrecido el inspector Megrer, y que tanto le apetecía resolver. Y aunque a Shinichi le dolía mucho haber de mentir a Ran, sabía que no tenía otra opción. Él quería resolver ése caso a toda costa, hacia mucho tiempo que no ponía en práctica sus tácticas de detective, y ahora que le había salido la oportunidad de resolver un caso, no estaba dispuesto a desaprovecharla.

- Yo...- Shinichi miró al inmenso mar que se extendía detrás suyo, el sonido de las olas estallar contra la arena y la brisa marina le recordaban los diferentes casos que había resuelto estando en alta mar. Shinichi cerró el puño y decidido le dijo a Ran..- yo tengo que irme a pasar unos días Tokyo

- Puedo venir contigo?- le dijo la chica con los ojos brillándole

- Lo siento...pero-Shinichi miró la arena debajo de sus pies descalzos- no creo que sea posible, me unos compañeros de la Uni, han decidido hacer un pequeño viaje a Tokyo y me han pedido que les haga de guía....

- Tranquilo- dijo Ran cogiendo a su novio de la mano- lo comprendo- mira hacia el cielo- otra vez será -

Ran abrazó a Shinichi, y restaron así un buen rato.

- ¿estas segura de que no te importa?

- Bueno, mentiría si te dijera que no- dijo Ran con voz entrecortada- pero si a ti te hace ilusión...

- Te aseguro que me hace mucha ilusión- y dicho eso cogió a Ran por los hombros y le dio un beso

Ya no había vuelta atrás. A Shinichi le dolía el corazón, pero por otro lado sentía una sensación maravillosa, volvía a estar ilusionado porqué pronto iba a hacer lo que realmente le gustaba. Ser detective.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo :) ¿Que os ha parecido? La verdad es que le he dado muchas vueltas a este fic, pero la verdad es que me gusta como esta quedando. Bueno, dejad reviews porfa!!! Nos leemos!! -


End file.
